Between the Lines
by Alacquiene
Summary: An alphabetized compilation of VentusAqua moments; beginning with Answer and ending with Zipper. I'll leave you to speculate. OneShot / VentusAqua


Set (technically) in the Land of Departure.

Why did I write this? I don't know.  
The prompt was **_Zipper_**.  
I was pretty sure I would be unable to write an actual story with that as the prompt.  
So I did this.

Some are serious. Some are just plain insane...

Anyway, I hope you like it.  
You can tell me which letters are your favorite. It will make my day.  
Hahaha~!

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

_Now it's official._

* * *

**A**

He wanted an **answer**. And she would have gladly given him one, if only he would ask the question.

**B**

Aqua likes **bubbles**. She likes them very much. And, no, it has nothing to do with the fact that they are made with air and water.

**C**

Secretly, Aqua was afraid of **change**. Ventus was still so young; a lot could change in a few years. He could be a whole different person. And while she was sure her feelings for him will stay the same, she can't help but wonder… Would he outgrow her?

**D**

"You and Aqua? Be reasonable, Ven. Think about your future children," Terra argued. "Say the two of you have a boy, and he looks like you. You think you'd look good with blue hair?"  
Ventus **dyed** his hair blue.  
"Hmm,' Terra mumbled. "Not bad."

**E**

It was never a matter of being complete or incomplete. It was more intense than that, because without her, he is simply **empty**.

**F**

"How will we make this work, Ventus? There's no way…"  
He frowned. "There's always a way, Aqua. We just have to **find** it."

**G**

"This is all **guesswork** to me," Ventus admitted.  
She smiled at him. "Don't worry. I will teach you."

**H**

Aqua has the softest **hands**. It was all Ventus could do to keep his own hands to himself after having felt how smooth hers were…

**I**

It was all **instinct**. It always is, the first time. But when he saw her smile and blush afterwards, he was sure. That was how you kiss a girl.

**J**

"You know you could go to **jail**, having a relationship with Ventus," Terra said, his arms crossed.  
Aqua paled. "I could what…?"  
He grinned. "Don't worry, though. That law is only applicable worlds away from here."  
It took every ounce of willpower not to slap him.

**K**

"More, Aqua, please...?"  
"I'm sorry, Ven, I haven't really done this before," she said.  
His eyes widened – knowing for sure that she has got to be **kidding** – and he spoke with his mouth full. "These are the best cookies I've ever eaten!"

**L**

One of the things she loved most about Ventus was that he made her **laugh**. One of the things he loved most about Aqua was the sound of her **laughter**.

**M**

Aqua rarely makes **mistakes**. But the one that she will never forget and always regret was embracing Terra in front of Ventus. She can never forgive herself for causing him such pain…

**N**

**Nothing** seemed to be a very important word in Aqua's vocabulary. Nothing would ever separate her from Ventus. Nothing would ever matter more than Ventus. Nothing would ever change how she feels about Ventus. And there was absolutely nothing Ventus could do about it.

**O**

"Happy Birthday, Aqua!" Ventus greeted, shuffling into her bedroom to bring her breakfast in bed.  
The most brilliant of smiles lit up her face and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Now it's **official**. Between you and Terra, you are my absolute favorite."

**P**

Ventus was a master when it came to manipulating Aqua. It was very simple. Say **please**, with a **pout**, and – when all else fails – use the **puppy-dog-eyes**. Strangely enough, the method didn't seem to work for Terra.

**Q**

Aqua watched Ventus like a hunter would its **quarry**. She was careful, of course, to set and bait the traps in subtle ways so he would remain unaware. Little by little, though, he's setting them off. And she knows it's only a matter of time before he becomes hers completely.

**R**

Anything involving Ventus had neither **rhyme nor reason**, including how he felt about Aqua. He loved her. It might not make sense, even to him, but it was the truth.

**S**

Shortly after Ventus started training at the Land of Departure, Master Eraqus handed him a gold badge to clip onto the belts intersecting at his chest. He frowned and refused it. He noticed Aqua had a **silver** badge, and he wanted his to be exactly like hers.

**T**

There were times, late at night, when he would quietly walk on **tiptoe **to her bedroom. He would open the door just enough to see her sleeping silhouette bathed in moonlight. As far as he was concerned, the moon surely cannot have seen anything more beautiful.

**U**

To say he was in love with her was an **understatement**. He honestly believed that no word yet invented could suffice to describe the intensity of his feelings for Aqua.

**V**

Ventus was something of a **visionary. **He dreamed of impossible things, like flying or breathing underwater. Terra would always tell him to be more realistic, but Aqua would just smile. If Ventus didn't believe impossible things could happen, he would never have tried to kiss her.

**W**

If there was one thing she asked of Ventus that she regrets, it was that he speak more softly. The one time he decided to speak in a **whisper **was to tell her, "I think I love you, Aqua."

**X**

"**X** marks the spot," Terra called as Aqua angrily ran off to search for a letter she had written to Ven, but never meant to send. Terra was sure she would never find it. After all, Ventus kept it close to his heart, right beneath the belts across his chest.

**Y**

They were playing a game, where Ventus asks a question, and Aqua makes a choice.  
"Black or White?" _White.  
_"Pencil or Pen?" _Pencil.  
_"Younger or Older?"  
She smiled at him meaningfully. _**Younger**__._

**Z**

"I'm sorry, Ven, it's really stuck," Aqua complained as she was kneeling on the floor in front of him, tugging hard on the **zipper **of his shirt. Ventus groaned. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Terra chose that very moment to pass by her bedroom, and his face paled at the sight and sound that greeted him.

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
